CHROME
by SevenStar
Summary: Commad Headquarters for Recon Operations & Motorized Espionage. A.U. ending for Cars 2. Since Mater & Lightning helped in stopping the Boss Lemon and his plans. They are the prime targets for revenge.  Repost


**C.H.R.O.M.E.**

By

Sevenstar

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Two British police Cars came forward to cease the Mastermind of the Allinol farce, Sir Miles Axlerod, after he deactivates the explosive device on the Tow-truck. Even so he was not finished, not by a long shot.<p>

"You're a bloody loon, that's what you are," shouts the Boss Lemon after pulling his bonnet shut. "Basing your theory on a 'What if'! You could have been wrong!"

"But I wasn'," replies Mater with a confidant smile and nod as he moves back to let the Police Cars work. Turning to face the Aston. "Finn, if we check his things I think the wrench for thees here Whitworth bolts be there."

"Highly probable, Mater, but since the bomb is now off," explains the Spy. "There is no hurry and through legal means we'll retrieve that tool." Unknown to those present the captured Lorry tilts as if listening to someone. Axlerod faintly nods and lightly smirks at what he is receiving.

"Even this is a nice little conversation, I do have one more thing to say, McMissile."

"And what, pray-tell is that?" replies Finn, not liking the look the SUV's features.

"Cheerio!" The Mastermind says before a small but powerful electromagnet from a high hovering Helicopter lands on his roof and was swiftly lifted away. So fast and sudden this happening, it catches both the Agents and the other security off guard.

McMissile was first on the uptake opening his vent guns, but forgetting he lost them as well all his other weapons, than a few timer mines. "**Blast It!** Shoot the tail-rotors, bring it down!"

"I'm on it," acknowledges the younger Agent, extending her wings. She takes off with a Police Chopper to assist with the apprehension. Mere moments later a pair of attack-class Helios thunder over.

_'Good, more backup,'_ thought Finn till a shout from the American Army Jeep makes his oil freeze.

"**No Markings!**"

"What?" Activating his camera, McMissile zooms in on the Helicopters and confirms Sarge's call. "Swiftwell, come in! Brake off pursuit, you and the Bobbie got a pair of Rouges on your bumpers."

"Rouges? What happen'?" asks Mater both in worry and as well confusion from the term.

"Mercenaries without morals," comments the Stockcar to his friend.

"Traitors," growls Sarge as he and the others from Radiator Springs roll up.

"Huh? No..," the Tow-truck connects together just as an explosion echo rips the air. "No, Miss Holley!"

"_**Oh, Saint Mary Mercedes-Ben's!**" _All overhear the young Agent's shout through Finn's open radio, the Cars present all glance at each other then back to the sky as two more explosion set off.

* * *

><p>She had open her line as the first missile hits the Police Chopper. The poor bloke didn't know what hit him and never had a chance. Holley, in shock watches in her side view at the falling ruin before snapping out of the scene and jerks left to avoid the rounds now streaking by. Holley knew she had shouted someting but now too occupied to remember what.<p>

Ducking and swerving, Agent Swiftwell takes one last look at the retreating transport before breaking off pursuit of it, but one of the attackers launch a last parting shot. A pair of heat seeker missiles. Picking up the threat, Holley releases some star-burst flairs then drops to the cover of some Brownstone warehouses. She flinches at the double blast overhead. Sighing in relief, she opens communication again just to flinch at the shout that came through. _"Miss Holley! Please, Miss Holley, be al'right!"_

"I'm fine, Mater," Holley replies to calm the overexcited but caring Truck. Giving her heart to report what happened. "Drop pursuit, but..."

* * *

><p>"<em>...there has been a fatality,"<em>

McMissile sighs at that news before responding, "At least you safe, Miss Swiftwell. Come back to the winner's stage, we'll talk more when you return."

"_Yes, sir. On my way."_

The older style Tow-truck rose from the mat of the winner's circle. He had sagged down to the ground at hearing his new friend was still alright. Even though he was back up on his wheels, his usual cheer was missing from his grill. Lightning is the first to notice this, "Mater, what wrong?"

"I don't know, just a feelin'," answers Mater, look up. "That everythin' got whole lots harder."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Just an idea that popped in my head after the end of the movie, that Axlerod was too easily captured. He would be someone with a backup escape plan and still have the means to get back at those who cross him.<p>

P.S. English Lit. was never my best subject in school and I don't Know anyone to beta for me that I trust. Thank You!


End file.
